


home

by illouminate



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not Me!, Spoilers, i hope this hasn't been done before, who thought this episode was a good idea?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illouminate/pseuds/illouminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will i get over it? no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert!! don't read if you haven't seen 5x10

"Go home, Shaw," John speaks, his voice soft through the speakers.

"I can't," Shaw replies, nothing but the lifeless body of the woman she loves in her sight. "My home is dead."


End file.
